The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection
The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection is a book series. About the book series This book series contains detailed information about all kinds of creatures: real and extinct. Book 1: Nightmares of Nature Sharp-Toothed Mammals * Bengal Tiger * Siberian Tiger * African Lion * African Leopard * Cheetah * Jaguar * Mountain Lion * Snow Leopard * Clouded Leopard * Domestic Cat * European Wildcat * Fishing Cat * Bobcat * Canada Lynx * Ocelot * Margay * Jaguarundi * Serval * Caracal * Grizzly Bear * Kodiak Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Grey Wolf * Ethiopian Wolf * Coyote * Cape Hunting Dog * Dhole * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Golden Jackal * Red Fox * Arctic Fox * Spotted Hyena * Striped Hyena * Meerkat * Banded Mongoose * Indian Grey Mongoose * African Civet * Banded Palm Civet * Common Genet * Fossa * North American Raccoon * American Badger * Honey Badger * Stoat * American Mink * Black-Footed Ferret * European Polecat * European Pine Marten * Giant Otter * Wolverine * Leopard Seal * Steller's Sea Lion * Pacific Walrus * Southern Elephant Seal * Common Vampire Bat * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger Quoll * Brown Rat Feathered Fiends * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Martial Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Crested Serpent Eagle * Eurasian Eagle Owl * Great Horned Owl * Common Barn Owl * Great Grey Owl * Snowy Owl * Tawny Owl * Blakiston's Fish Owl * Red-Tailed Hawk * Cooper's Hawk * African Harrier Hawk * Northern Harrier * Northern Goshawk * Peregrine Falcon * American Kestrel * Common Buzzard * Red Kite * Eurasian Sparrowhawk * Gyrfalcon * Osprey * Ruppell's Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Turkey Vulture * King Vulture * Lammergeier * Andean Condor * Striated Caracara * Secretary Bird * Marabou Stork * Brown Skua * Common Raven Cold-Blooded Killers * Nile Crocodile * Saltwater Crocodile * Indian Gharial * American Alligator * Black Caiman * Komodo Dragon * Nile Monitor * Perentie * Sand Goanna * Gold Tegu * Boa Constrictor * Reticulated Python * Burmese Python * Green Tree Python * Emerald Tree Boa * Rainbow Boa * Green Anaconda * Eastern Hognose Snake * Corn Snake * Eastern Rat Snake * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Common Snapping Turtle * Goliath Frog * Argentine Horned Frog * Cane Toad River Monsters * Northern Pike * Goliath Tigerfish * Alligator Gar * Red-Bellied Piranha * Northern Snakehead * Payara * Bull Shark Brutal Bugs * Goliath Birdeater * Mexican RedKnee Tarantula * Hunting Spider * Huntsman Spider * Raft Spider * Wolf Spider * Woodlouse Spider * King Baboon Spider * Africanized Bee * Mammoth Wasp * Tarantula Hawk * Velvet Worm * Giant Centipede * Emperor Scorpion * Whip Scorpion * African Giant Millipede The Not-So Gentle Ones * Common Hippopotamus * American Bison * Cape Buffalo * Wild Water Buffalo * Gaur * Gemsbok * Eastern Moose * Roosevelt Elk * Red Deer * White-Tailed Deer * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Nubian Ibex * Muskox * Guanaco * Wild Boar * Common Warthog * Black Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Gelada * Chacma Baboon * Common Chimpanzee * Mountain Gorilla * Southern Cassowary * Mute Swan * Canada Goose * Northern Fulmar * European Herring Gull * Western Capercaillie * Wild Turkey * Kea * Australian Magpie Book 2: Monsters of the Deep Whales and other Marine Mammals * Harbor Seal * Crabeater Seal * California Sea Lion * Northern Fur Seal * Sea Otter * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Harbor Porpoise * Killer Whale * Narwhal * Beluga Whale * Sperm Whale * Grey Whale * Antarctic Minke Whale * Humpback Whale * Fin Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Blue Whale Water-Loving Birds * Emperor Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Atlantic Puffin * Cape Gannet * Common Eider * Flightless Cormorant Reptiles that Swim * Marine Iguana * Green Sea Turtle * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Banded Sea Krait * Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake Sharks, Sharks and More Sharks! * Great White Shark * Whale Shark * Basking Shark * Blacktip Reef Shark * Grey Reef Shark * Caribbean Reef Shark * Oceanic Whitetip Shark * Cookie-Cutter Shark * Blue Shark * Wobbegong Shark * Shortfin Mako Shark * Tiger Shark * Sand Tiger Shark * Greenland Shark * Megamouth Shark * Angel Shark * Silky Shark * Goblin Shark * Spinner Shark * Nurse Shark * Copper Shark * Leopard Shark * Lemon Shark * Zebra Shark * Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark * Sandbar Shark * Thresher Shark * Salmon Shark * Horned Shark * Great Hammerhead Predators Under the Sea * Great Barracuda * Giant Manta Ray * Spotted Eagle Ray * Southern Stingray * Atlantic Sailfish * Swordfish * Humpback Anglerfish * Monkfish * Viperfish * Stoplight Loosejaw * Sawfish * Scorpionfish * Fangtooth * Green Moray * Gulper Eel * Conger Eel * Ribbon Eel * Sea Lamprey * Giant Pacific Octopus * Giant Squid * Humboldt Squid * Common Cuttlefish * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Arrow Crab Book 3: Strange Wonders Weird Mammals * Duck-Billed Platypus * Short-Beaked Echidna * Long-Beaked Echidna * Red Kangaroo * Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo * Red-Necked Wallaby * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby * Quokka * Koala * Common Wombat * Greater Bilby * Long-Nosed Bandicoot * Numbat * Virginia Opossum * Yapok * Honey Possum * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua * Giant Armadillo * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Southern Three-Banded Armadillo * Brown-Throated Sloth * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth * Ground Pangolin * Star-Nosed Mole * Russian Desman * European Hedgehog * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Aardvark * Rock Hyrax * African Elephant * Indian Elephant * Malayan Colugo * Common Tree Shrew * Zorilla * Striped Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * North American River Otter * Fennec Fox * Grey Fox * Bat-Eared Fox * Maned Wolf * Bushdog * Raccoon Dog * Red Panda * Giant Panda * Malayan Sun Bear * Sloth Bear * White-Nosed Coati * Kinkajou * Binturong * Aye-Aye * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * Coquerel's Sifaka * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Proboscis Monkey * Geoffroy's Spider Monkey * Red Howler * White-Headed Capuchin * Emperor Tamarin * Golden Lion Tamarin * Bald-Headed Uakari * Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey * Mandrill * Rhesus Macaque * Japanese Macaque * Pygmy Marmoset * White-Handed Gibbon * Bornean Orangutan * Philippine Tarsier * Sunda Slow Loris * Senegal Bushbaby * Reticulated Giraffe * Okapi * Impala * Blue Wildebeest * Klipspringer * Greater Kudu * Zebra Duiker * Royal Antelope * Common Eland * Chousingha * Blackbuck * Saiga * Gerenuk * Springbok * Lowland Bongo * Mountain Goat * Markhor * Yak * Pronghorn * Siberian Musk Deer * Chital * Woodland Caribou * Southern Pudu * Lesser Malay Chevrotain * Dromedary * Bactrian Camel * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Collared Peccary * Grant's Zebra * Baird's Tapir * Malayan Tapir * Naked Mole Rat * Flying Squirrel * Cape Ground Squirrel * Capybara * North American Beaver * Cape Porcupine * South African Springhare * Great Jerboa * Red-Rumped Agouti * Southern Viscacha * Long-Tailed Chinchilla * Patagonian Mara * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Pygmy Rabbit * Collared Pika * Amazon River Dolphin * West Indian Manatee * Dugong * Indian Flying Fox * Little Brown Bat * Greater Bulldog Bat * Spectral Bat * Australian Ghost Bat * Honduran White Bat * Hammerhead Bat Bizarre Birds * Common Ostrich * Emu * Greater Rhea * Great Spotted Kiwi * Great Indian Hornbill * Southern Ground Hornbill * Abyssinian Ground Hornbill * Hoopoe * Toco Toucan * Pileated Woodpecker * Common Kingfisher * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Laughing Kookaburra * Great Blue Turaco * Mandarin Duck * Magellanic Penguin * Macaroni Penguin * Greater Sage Grouse * Indian Peafowl * Golden Pheasant * Temminck's Tragopan * Himalayan Monal * Great Argus * Red Junglefowl * Helmeted Guineafowl * Malleefowl * Scarlet Macaw * Palm Cockatoo * Cockatiel * Shoebill * Grey Crowned Crane * Red-Crowned Crane * Kori Bustard * Kagu * American Bittern * Scarlet Ibis * Greater Flamingo * Green Heron * Black Heron * Anhinga * Magnificent Frigatebird * Blue-Footed Booby * Arctic Tern * Inca Tern * Eurasian Curlew * Pied Avocet * Brown Pelican * Western Grebe * Common Cuckoo * Greater Roadrunner * Hoatzin * Resplendent Quetzal * Victora Ground Pigeon * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird * Marvelous Spatuletail * Long-Wattled Umbrellabird * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher * Clark's Nutcracker * Bohemian Waxwing * Eurasian Jay * Eurasian Skylark * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Andean Cock-of-the-Rock * Superb Lyrebird * Greater Bird-of-Paradise * Superb Bird-of-Paradise * Blue Bird-of-Paradise * Magnificent Riflebird * Western Parotia * Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia * Red-Capped Manakin * Long-Tailed Manakin * Club-Winged Manakin Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians * Plumed Basilisk * Green Iguana * Frilled Lizard * Common Collared Lizard * Armadillo Lizard * Draco Lizard * Thorny Devil * Web-Footed Gecko * Tokay Gecko * Green Anole * Chuckwalla * Five-Lined Skink * Shingleback Skink * Regal Horned Lizard * Central Bearded Dragon * Chinese Water Dragon * Tuatara * Jackson's Chameleon * Veiled Chameleon * Tiny Ground Chameleon * Vine Snake * Egg-Eating Snake * Flying Snake * Javan Wart Snake * Galapagos Tortoise * Common Musk Turtle * Chinese Softshell Turtle * Mata-Mata * Red-Eyed Tree Frog * African Bullfrog * Suriname Toad * Mexican Axolotl * Hellbender * Common Mudpuppy * Chinese Giant Salamander Freaky Fish * Wels Catfish * Arapiama * Peters' Elephantnose Fish * Banded Archerfish * Silver Arowana * Spraying Characin * African Lungfish * Mudskipper * Electric Eel * Flying Fish * Ocean Sunfish * Sea Robin * Sarcastic Fringehead * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Ocellaris Clownfish * Sockeye Salmon * European Flounder * Pineapplefish * Bicolor Parrotfish * Watchman Goby * Yellowheaded Jawfish * Cleaner Wrasse * Humphead Wrasse * Oarfish * European Sea Sturgeon * Coelacanth * Hagfish * Common Seahorse * Leafy Sea Dragon Odd Invertebrates * Coconut Crab * Hermit Crab * Fiddler Crab * Ghost Crab * Christmas Island Red Crab * Horseshoe Crab * Caribbean Spiny Lobster * Slipper Lobster * Chambered Nautilus * Walking Stick Insect * Malayan Leaf Katydid * Leaf Insect * Leaf-Cutter Ant * Monarch Butterfly * Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly * Blue Morpho Butterfly * Tiger Moth * Atlas Moth * Luna Moth * Ladybug * Dragonfly * Dung Beetle * Hercules Beetle * Goliath Beetle * Elephant Beetle * Click Beetle * Harlequin Beetle * Jewel Bug * Giraffe Weevil * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Woodlouse * Caddisfly * Stalk-Eyed Fly * Cicada * Firefly * Backswimmer * Whirligig Beetle * Opalescent Squid * Common Octopus * Mimic Octopus * Atlantic Sea Nettle * Moon Jellyfish * Sea Angel Book 4: Toxic Terrors Poisonous Snakes * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * King Cobra * Indian Cobra * Cape Cobra * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Black Mamba * Coastal Taipan * Tiger Snake * American Copperhead * Cottonmouth * Jumping Viper * Eyelash Viper * Gaboon Viper * Chinese Tree Viper * Asp Viper * Horned Viper * Saw-Scaled Viper * Russell's Viper * African Bush Viper * Common Krait * Sidewinder * Boomslang * Common Death Adder * Mangrove Snake * Arizona Coral Snake * South American Bushmaster * Fer-De-Lance * Mugla Snake * Puff Adder * European Adder Deadly Spiders and Insects * Black Widow Spider * Brown Recluse Spider * Funnel-Web Spider * Mothercare Spider * Tiger Spider * Pinktoe Tarantula * Bark Scorpion * Fat-Tailed Scorpion * Army Ants * Bulldog Ant * Bullet Ant * Blister Beetle * Bombardier Beetle * Lubber Grasshopper Sea Creatures of Death * Red Lionfish * Stonefish * Valentinni's Sharpnose Puffer * Bluespotted Stingray * Cone Shell * Blue-Ringed Octopus * Sea Wasp * Portugese Man-o-War * Nudibranch * Fireworm * Clown-of-Thorns Starfish * Sea Urchin * Sea Anenome * Fire Coral Colorful But Dangerous * Poison Dart Frogs * Fire Salamander * Hooded Pitohui * Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly Four-Legged Toxin * Gila Monster * Beaded Lizard * Fire-Bellied Toad * Common Toad * Emperor Newt * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew * Hispaniolan Solenodon Book 5: Tiny Terrors Flies and other Winged Insects *Housefly *Horsefly *Botfly *Tseste Fly *Hoverfly *Scorpionfly *Sandfly *Snakefly *Bowfly *Fruitfly *Thick-Headed Fly *Damsel Fly *Robber Fly *Sawfly *Mosquito *Gnat *Common Paper Wasp *Rolling Wasp *Ichneumon Wasp *Mud Dauber *Eastern Cicada-Killer *Japanese Giant Hornet *European Hornet *Yellow Jacket *Death's Head Hawk Moth *Hummingbird Hawk Moth Spiders *Giant Orb Spider *Water Spider *Spitting Spider *Jumping Spider *Dewdrop Spider *Net-Casting Spider *Crab Spider *Bolas Spider *House Spider *Green Lynx Spider *St. Andrew's Cross Spider Ants *Red Fire Ant *Slavemaker Ant *Velvet Ant *Acacia Ant *African Driver Ant *Wood Ant *Velvet Ant Other Insects and Arachnids *Praying Mantis *Desert Locust *European Earwig *Colorado Beetle *Tiger Beetle *Death-Watch Beetle *Great Diving Beetle *Asian Longhorn Beetle *Rove Beetle *Stag Beetle *Assassin Bug *American Cockroach *Antlion *Stinkbug *Boll Weevil *Water Scorpion *Toe-Biter *Bedbug *Human Flea *Deer Tick *Dust Mite *Chigger Mite *Scabies Mite Neither Insects or Arachnids * Eastern Screech Owl * Loggerhead Shrike * Southern Grasshopper Mouse * Common Pipistrelle * Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat * Desert Hedgehog * Etruscan Shrew * Least Weasel Book 6: Monsters of the Past Before Dinosaurs * Dunkleosteus * Hybodus * Cephalaspis * Hyneria * Anomalocaris * Diplocaulus * Limnoscelis * Ichthyostega * Dimetrodon * Edaphosaurus * Dinogorgon * Meganeura * Pulmonoscorpius * Arthropleura Age of Dinosaurs * Apatosaurus * Diplodocus * Alamosaurus * Saltosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Stegosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Triceratops * Styracosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Protoceratops * Tyrannosaurus * Albertosaurus * Allosaurus * Spinosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Megalosaurus * Suchomimus * Irritator * Rajasaurus * Ostafrikasaurus * Ceratosaurus * Carnotaurus * Velociraptor * Deinonychus * Dromaeosaurus * Utahraptor * Troodon * Coelophysis * Iguanodon * Maiasaura * Plateosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Lambeosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Stygimoloch * Struthiomimus * Gallimimus * Oviraptor * Microraptor * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Tapejara * Dimorphodon * Elasmosaurus * Liopleurodon * Mosasaurus * Tylosaurus * Ophthalmosaurus * Deinosuchus * Sarcosuchus * Archelon * Beelzebufo * Koolasuchus * Archeopteryx * Avisaurus * Hesperonis * Didelphodon * Xiphactinus * Ammonite * Baculites * Michelinoceras After Dinosaurs * Smilodon * Dinofelis * Homotherium * Dire Wolf * Cave Bear * Short-Faced Bear * Megatherium * Glyptotherium * Doedicurus * Woolly Mammoth * Columbian Mammoth * American Mastodon * Deinotherium * Platybelodon * Moeritherium * Megaloceros * Macrauchenia * Leptictidium * Basilosaurus * Ambulocetus * Hyracotherium * Paraceratherium * Woolly Rhinoceros * Elasmotherium * Hyaenodon * Andrewsarchus * Entelodon * Chalicotherium * Diprotodon * Procoptodon * Thylacoleo * Josephoartigasia * Giant Beaver * Gigantopithecus * Gastornis * Phorusrhacos * Argentavis * Megalania * Meiolania * Megalochelys * Titanoboa Gone Today * Thylacine * Quagga * Tarpan * Syrian Onager * Bluebuck * Aurochs * Warrah * Shamanu * Atlas Bear * Javan Tiger * Passenger Pigeon * Dodo * Carolina Parakeet * Cuban Red Macaw * Cuban Giant Owl * Ivory-Billed Woodpecker * Stephens Island Wren * Great Auk * Heath Hen * Pink-Headed Duck * Labrador Duck * Elephant Bird * Giant Moa * Haast's Eagle * Golden Toad Book 7: Monsters of the Mind Greek Mythology * Cyclops * Gorgons * Minotaur * Chimaera * Hydra Folklore * Grendel * Nuckelavee * Unicorn Dragons * European Dragon * Wyvern * Chinese Dragon * Japanese Dragon * Peluda * Lambton Worm Halloween Ghouls * Ghouls * Vampires * Zombies * Werewolves Sea Monsters * Sea Serpents * Kraken * Leviathan * Cherybdis & Scylla * Cetus * Moby Dick Monsters of Today * Abominable Snowman * Bigfoot * Loch Ness Monster * Bunyip * Mongolian Death Worm * Chupacabra * Buru * Nandi Bear Category:Books Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas